Fantasy or Nightmare?
by Theyreallygone
Summary: Carlos thinks hes achieved it all when he sneaks in to strip club, to find out theyre male. Thank God its only a nightmare...or was it? While Carlos questions himself, he witnesses something that makes everything more confusing. CarlosxLogan or Jame
1. The Dream

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Took me FOREVER to write this. I think its ok for a first chapter. Got the story from my friend who was giving me ideas. But I only took one idea and did something totally different **

**Here ya go!**

* * *

I shouldn't be here. There's no way I'd be allowed into the strip club. I was only 14, well almost. The sign clearly said "Off it Goes Strip Club, admittance: 17 and over." And I definitely did not look 17. I wouldn't even be here if Kendall hadn't said that this was the one thing I wouldn't be able to do this week. So far, I put a lizard in the principal's car, which I didn't get caught for, went down the highest hill in a shopping cart, and fit 11 corndogs in my mouth. These were incredible feats, but this would be my greatest. Never in "Mega-Carlos-Adventure Week", a holiday I created a few years ago which I always celebrate the week leading up to my birthday, would I have done something this hardcore.

As I walked up to the entrance my heart was starting to beat louder and louder. "I can't do it," I told myself. "Shut up Carlos, you can do it. Now stop talking to you and go in already." as I approached the door I had already started sweating. I wiped the palms of my hands on my pants before reaching out to open the entrance. As I walked into the sign-in the smell was the first thing that hit me. It smelled strongly of alcohol and cigarettes. After a few seconds of re-focusing, I made my way to the check in.

I was surprised to see that there was an old woman behind the desk. "Ahh, Carlos. We've been waiting for you." she said. _How did she know my name_! She seemed to notice the shocked expression on my face, she looked at me and laughed. "Right this way please," she said pointing to the entrance next to her. I quickly walked over, taking this chance to get in before the scary old woman changed her mind. _Why did she not ask for any I.D. or anything_? I asked myself a little confused. I didn't look back, thinking the old woman would come to her senses and kick me out.

After walking through the door I was surprised to see there were more than a handful of women. There was still more men the women, but I wondered what so many women doing here. I was starting to think of reasons when I heard music start playing and the voice of the mc blare through the speakers surrounding the whole club. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Off it Goes strip club. Please put your hands together for the sexy Alex!"

I quickly made my way to the closest empty seat and gave all my attention to the runway in front of me. Once I was seated and ready, I waited for the girl to come out and take everything off. After a few seconds, the lights dimmed except for the stage and she walked out. *Wait..THATS NOT A SHE!* I screamed in my head. Right in front of me there was a man dressed as a fireman dancing to the music. All I wanted to do was run. Right as I was about to get up and run, he began taking off his costume coat and my eyes were glued to it.

I wanted to get up and leave, but no matter how many times I told myself to get up I couldn't. The man had already taken off his coat and shirt and was now only in his pants. I couldn't take my eyes away from the perfectly sculpted abs and big bicep muscles. I could feel that I was already getting hard. _NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _I yelled out in my head. The stripper slowly began to take of his pants while dancing to the music. My eyes were getting wider at seeing the sight unfolding in front of me.

Once the pants were thrown to the back of the stage, he was only in a way too small g-string. Now it felt as if my pants were gonna rip due to the thing in my pants being as hard as ever. The man began to move his hands to the waist of his g-string. Once his thumbs were around the waistband my hard on was so hard it was hurting. I started fidgeting in my seat; I lost all thoughts of leaving at that point. All I wanted was too see what was under the fit man's underwear.

I focused my attention back to the stage and watched with my mouth hanging open. I felt the drool seeping from the corner of my mouth as he quickly pulled his g-string off. "Oh my g-"

* * *

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I quickly sat up in bed. I covered my mouth with blinding speed, I did NOT want anyone waking up and asking what was wrong. After a few seconds of quiet, I felt it was safe enough to uncover my mouth and calm down my breathing. "Oh no'" I said after realizing the stickiness seeping through my pajama pants. I jumped out of bed, well more like getting off slower than a snail, trying to avoid making my extremely old bed creak.

I made my way to the connecting bathroom. It was built a few years earlier when I wouldn't stop wetting the bed. Once inside, I tried my best to clean myself up. After a while, I realized that I would have to just take a shower in the morning. That's what I usually did whenever this happened. I left the room and walked over to the dresser to find another pair of underwear and pajama bottoms.

"What the hell was up with that dream?" I asked myself. I waited for an answer then noticed I was talking to myself. "You're losing it Carlos. Go back to bed." I crawled back into bed and wrapped myself up in the covers. I tried my best to fall asleep but I was afraid of having anymore weird dreams. _Thank God it's Saturday_, I thought, _I'll take a shower then go over to Logan's house._

After an hour of going in and out of a light sleep, I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand. _7:18 _it showed. _I might as well get up. _I lazily got out of bed, still a little sleepy, and looked for some clothes to go take a shower. I grabbed the first shirt and pair of pants I could find from the closet, I didn't get any underwear since I put some new ones last night. "Eh, they're still clean," I said to no one in mind. I walked into my bathroom and undressed myself. I turned on the water and set it to a warm temperature. I got in and thoroughly cleaned myself. Somehow I ended up getting shampoo in my eyes and it stung. Badly. As I was spazzing out, I slipped and grabbed on to the curtain while I fell. As a result, I came tumbling down with a loud 'thud' and had ripped the curtain of its rings. "Not again," I whined.

After about a minute, I heard the opening of my bedroom door. Then I heard the loud banging on the bathroom door. "Carlos! Son! Are you ok?" he yelled through, trying to make the door budge.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just fell...again. I'm fine don't worry."

"Thank God. You need to be more careful. You should start wearing your helmet in there," he said laughing. After a few seconds he probably realized that I would take the joke seriously. "I'm just kidding!" he yelled.

"Aww," I whined. Once I heard my dad leave the room, I got up and dried myself. _I'll put the curtain back later, _I thought. I dressed myself and left for the kitchen where my mom had pancakes and sausage ready for breakfast. I hurriedly ate, put my dish in the sink, and said goodbye to my parents. Then I made my way to Logan's house to hang out.

**

* * *

**

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Watcha thiiink? :D Clumsy Carlos xD

**REVIEW!**


	2. Naked James

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* This is seriously my best chapter EVER. I've never written this much! Took me forever to write though…but I still love it :D**

**And for non-Spanish speakers "mi casa" means "my house"**

**Thanks to "I don't like syrup" for helping me with the texting convo xD she did the Logan texts **

**So REVIEW!**

I walked out the front door and began the medium distance walk to Logan's house. It was cool living walking distance to your best friends. Maybe that's why I'm hardly ever at my own house. Once I was out of my front lawn and on to the sidewalk and wipped out my phone.

To Logan:

**Hey Logan! Just left mi casa. On my way to urs :)**

A few seconds later I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket.

To Carlos:

**oh...yeah...forgot to tell you...change of plans. Remember that hot chick we met the other day? Im at the mall with her...you can hang with my mom tho :D**

To Logan:

**Haha. Funny -_-**

**Im halfway there**

To Carlos:

**dude I'm serious! I'll send you a picture!...ok, fine ._.**

**I forgot it was my lil cousin's birthday and I'm at chuckie cheese. There you happy?**

To Logan:

**Yes! XD loser :)**

**well no, wat do I do now? I told my parents I was gonna be there while they go 2 the Mexican festival thing downtown. :(**

To Carlos:

**umm...BRB CHUCKIE JUST CAME OUT I GOTTA FIND SOMEWHERE TO HIDE D:**

To Logan:

**ugh fine. Ima go to James's then. And good luck with Chuckie, don't let him eat you :)**

To Carlos:

**DUDE DON'T SAY THAT!**

**ok he's gone :)**

**you and James should come here, they have a ball pit!**

To Logan:

**Nah, you can suffer alone :)**

**...We definitely need to go next week tho. K, bye**

To Carlos:

**fine :(**

**bye.**

After the drastic change of plans, I switched directions and made my way towards James's house. I stopped and texted James before continuing to make sure he was there.

To James:

**Hey, Logan bailed on me. Can I go 2 ur house?**

To Carlos:

**Sure, I'm home alone tho. **

To James:

**K, I'm on my way**

To Carlos:

**K**

I proceeded to change directions towards James's house. Since I was closer to Logan's house, that meant it would take me twice as long as usual to get to James's. After a few blocks my mind began to drift. It kept going back to my dream, which kept on nagging at the back of my mind. "Why were there dudes? What about the hot girls?" I questioned myself. I was getting more and more confused and worried as I kept asking myself questions. "I'll ask James for help, he's the oldest. He'll help me." I knew I could ask James anything, he was like a big brother to me. He was also the closer to me than Kendall and Logan, we told each other everything.

After another few more minutes I made it to James's house. I had to say, his house was probably the nicest in the whole neighborhood. It was lined with a clean white fence that contained the nicely manicured front lawn that led up to a mansion of a home, where James, his mom, and his older brother lived. His mom had gotten the house after his parents had divorced. She had written a top-selling book and moved here to Minnesota and built the home from the ground up, James had been three when he moved in.

I opened the gate and walked up the front door. Once there I rang the doorbell, loud chimes echoed through the house. After about a minute of waiting I heard the locks begin to open. James opened the door and greeted me with a bright smile and a pat on the back. "Do Logan bailed on you, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. I'll have fun with you! So, where is everyone anyway?" I asked the tall boy. He was probably half a foot taller than me. Being around him made me feel shorter than usual, but I didn't let it get to me. Most of the time.

"Well, my mom had a book signing that she had to go to in the next town over, and as for my brother, I have no idea. He said he'll be back before my mom gets home tomorrow and gave me 10 bucks to keep my mouth shut. So don't tell anyone!" he warned me. I nodded and we started walking towards his room.

After walking past the living room, taking the staircase up to the second floor, and walking down two hallways we finally made it to his room. His was farthest from the rest of the rooms, the only other room was the small guest room on the opposite side of the hall. "So you have the house to yourself? What have you been doing? Partying!" I asked jokingly.

"Haha yeah, tooootally," he replied laughing. "Just kidding. If I break anymore rules Mom will kill me. Or worse, take my lucky comb!" he stated, scared at the thought. I laughed at his obsession of the small comb he carried around with him everywhere. "I haven't done anything fun at all. Just watched some cartoons in the morning. Well not really morning, more like an hour ago. I slept in, I was having the most wonderful dream ever! I was a major pop star in Hollywood and everyone was chanting my name!"

At that moment my dream from last night came rushing back to my head. I stood there for a few moments while the images of it all refocused. After a few seconds I came back to reality to see James shaking his hands hysterically in my face. "Dude are you ok? You were zoning out there for a bit...What's on your mind?" he questioned me with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing...just nothing." I answered. I was having second thoughts about talking to him about it. I knew he didn't believe me because he was staring me up and down with a worried expression.

"Carlos Garcia, you are telling me what's up, and you're telling me now." he commanded. I started fidgeting under his glare while I was mustering the courage to talk to him. Finally I gave in.

I sighed and surrendered, "Fine. Ok so... Well, last night, I had a really weird dream. And it's been bothering me since I woke up. It keeps coming back into my head. You're probably like 'well it's just a dream' but...I've had this dream more than just once. And now it's got me extremely confused and weirder out."

He walked up next to me and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me to sit down on the massive bed. "Ok, now what happens in your dream? It'll probably be easier if I knew, cause if I didn't I wouldn't know how to help so...tell me!" I was a little more uncomfortable now, I really didn't want to tell him my dream. "C'mon Carlos, you can tell me anything! We're still gonna best buds."

"Fine." I stated. After another deep sigh, I found it in me to come clean. "Well I've had this dream were I'm at this...strip club."

"Whoa! Why would that worry you! That's awesome! I want your dream!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not done..." I interrupted.

"Oh, keep going then."

After yet another sigh, I continued. "I keep dreaming that I'm at a strip club...but the strippers are all guys." The last line made James raise an eyebrow and stare. I patiently waited to see what the tall boy would say.

After a couple of sentences he finally responded. "Ok...so?" he said. That's when I began the staring.

"So? So! I'm here being absolutely confused, and all you can say is 'so'!" I yelled out. "Do you know how this is making me feel! For the last 3 days I've been having this dream! For three mornings I've woken up with sperm all over my sheets!" I couldn't stand the anger, I burst into tears.

James leaned over and put his arm around me. I cried on his shoulders for a few minutes. After I stopped crying, James began to start talking to me. "Listen Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt. I just have one question, but I'm not sure if I should ask.."

After a few sniffles, I said, "it's ok, I shouldn't have started yelling. And sure, I just told you something no one else knows, I'm pretty sure I can tell you anything."

"I really don't want this to sound mean, and I wouldn't like you any less if you were, but...are you...gay?" he asked.

I sat there thinking, I've been asking myself this question, hoping that I'd give myself an answer. It never came to me though. "I...I really don't know. It's all really confusing. I wish I can just get a direct answer."

"Hmm..." James pondered for a while. "I think I can help! I just had a pretty good idea!"

"Ok...?" I asked a little confused. "Go for it."

"Come with me," he directed. He grabbed me by the wrist and took me to his older brother's room. Once inside, James made his way to his brother's bed by the wall while I stayed at the door. I had only been here one other time, and it was by complete accident. It was the first time I came over to James's house, I had walked in thinking it was James's room. It was a good thing his brother was out.

I looked around the room while James was pulling out things from under the bed, I noticed the posters of bands and other random things that hung on the wall. "Aha! Found it!" James exclaimed, taking out a magazine from deep under the bed. "C'mon, let's go back to my room."

I followed him out, trying to catch a glimpse of what James was hiding under his arms. He held the cover up to his chest with his arms crossed making it impossible to see. Once we were back James began explaining his idea. "I am going to give you a test. Then we you can decide which you like, boys or girls." I nodded in response, still a little hazy as to what he was doing. "Now Carlitos, feast your eyes on this!" Right at that moment he showed me what he was hiding: a Playboy magazine!

"Whoa! Why haven't you shown me this before!" I asked excitedly. My eyes were wide open looking at the picture of the women in revealing clothing or some with none at all. I could already feel the erection coming on. It was getting harder and harder after every page.

"Well I found it yesterday. I had seen Jason reading it last week, but yesterday I finally tried to look for it. And I can tell from the bulge in your pants that your enjoying it," he said laughing. I was embarrassingly blushed, throwing the magazine to the side and covering the growing bulge with my hands. "Dude don't worry, it happens to every dude."

I remained silent, still embarrassed. "Well looks like it's a yes for the girls," James continued. "We still need to check for boys though...let me take that back before I forget." He got up and took the magazine back to where he found it. He came back a minute later and asked, "Is your boner gone yet?"

"Umm...yeah..." I said, still a little embarrassed. "Ever since you talked about it, it went away."

"Good, now for part two if the plan. Soo...here we go then!" I sat there expecting him to pull out another magazine or something. After a few seconds he hadn't taken anything out. He was slowly taking off his shirt.

Once I realized what he was doing I began to yell out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"What! This is part two if the exam! Do you expect me to keep magazines of naked guys around? Well you're wrong. Now if you excuse me, let me get naked here!"

"Ugh...Fine."

He continued taking off his shirt, unlacing and taking off his shoes too. Once those were off, he shakily began unbuckling his belt. Once that was off, he undid his pants button and unzipped them. He yanked them off and he stood there in only blue boxers. I could already feel my erection coming back to life. "And now...the grand finale," James said nervously.

"You know you don't have to do this James," I told him.

"I know, but as long as it helps, it's ok with me. And C'mon we're both guys, and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked. Even though it's probably been years since we had...Ok, no backing out now," he responded.

Soon after, James hooked his thumbs on his boxer's waistband and pulled them off. I stared in awe, at the beauty that stood in front of me. I looked him up and down. My eyes were slowly focused on all that made him James. To the strong biceps and broad chest, the ripped washboard abs, and James big member, which seemed to be growing just as mine was. "Yeah..." James said, "that's not supposed to happen." he looked down at his growing member and blushed.

"You're blushing at getting an erection, but not standing naked in front of me? Oh James." I said laughing. "Now put some clothes on before I cum in my pants. Twice!" And with that James nodded and I think we both understood the meaning behind that. I'm bi.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Whoa, what a friend :o**

**And looks like Carlos got some insight :D**

**Anyone else think 'Jason' would definitely be James's bro's name?**

**So review! And follow me on the twitter for updates on writing and stuff **

'**theyreallygone'**

**REVIEW! They help me get through writer's block! Don't be afraid to put in your ideas too!**


	3. I'm Not Jealous

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Note very long, just needed something to upload. I have no idea where this is going, your ideas are really welcomed! This chapter's meh….i couldn't think of anything to write :/**

**Please review! :D**

**Don't be afraid to give me suggestions!**

* * *

Spending that day with James was pretty fun after the weirdness; James had gotten a little awkward after having his clothes off. Once he was fully clothed, I changed the subject to something about school. We talked while listening to music and reading sports magazines. Well I was reading a sports magazine, James was reading some Pop Tiger magazine full of boring things with this week's hot celebrity, which James seemed to think was the most important thing in the world. I was reading some article about some new helmet technology when one of James's favorite song came on. I continued reading, noticing James foot tapping to the beat.

I quickly lost all my attention toward the article when my ears picked up on James singing along. It was really soft and quiet at first, but after a while it rose in volume. I have heard James sing before, but that was before his voice had changed when he was around thirteen. Now that he was fifteen, his voice had lowered in pitch and could actually hold a note. He hit all the high-notes perfectly, and his voice was booming at the low ones.

Once the song was over, I walked over to the stereo and turned it off. "Dude! You're amazing! That was like...whoa!" I praised the tall boy.

He blushed at hearing my compliment. "No it wasn't...ok maybe it was," he said beaming. "I've never really sang in front of anyone...to tell you the truth I had forgotten you were here." he told me.

"Well good thing I was! That was like...perfect! You need to become a singer. No, you are gonna be a singer," I said smiling at him. "And next thing you know, you're gonna be on the cover of that magazine," I explained, picking up the magazine and throwing it at him.

"And your gonna end up on the cover of this," he said, tossing me the sports magazine I had abandoned on the bed.

"Nah, I'm not a big sports player. Only when I play hockey with you and the guys. And then it's just for fun," I corrected him.

"Well you're gonna be in the cover of SOMETHING!"

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically, hitting him with the magazine." Come on, let's go watch TV. My head hurts from reading," I joked.

"Logan would smack you for saying that," he said. "You know how much of a nerd he is!" I had forgotten all about Logan. *He's probably being terrorized by the man in the giant mouse costume. I can't believe he's scared of him,* I thought. I got out my phone as we made our way to the living room, wondering if Logan had texted me.

I looked down and the screen said "2 New Messages." I opened t inbox to see that both were from Logan.

To Carlos:

HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THE GUY IN THE CHUCKIE COSTUME WAS KENDALL? YOU GUYS R SUCH JERKS D:

I laughed at Logan realizing that Kendall worked for Chuckie Cheese. He had been working there for over a month, which is the time were Logan began complaining that Chuckie was out to get him. "Hey James, Logan just found out about Kendall's job!" I informed James, laughing while doing so.

"Haha, about time!" he responded also laughing. I looked back down at my phone to read the next message.

To Carlos:

Not to sound mean or anything, cuz I really don't want to, but I'm glad I wasn't able to hang with u. I actually had a pretty good time with Kendall. Hope ur having fun with James!

I reread the message three times. So he was glad we didn't hang out...what a jerk, I thought. Wait, why does it even matter?

"Hey you ok Carlitos? You seem a little dazed..." I heard James say from the other couch that sat in front of the massive flat screen television.

"Logan just texted me saying 'I'm happy I didn't hang with you, I had way more fun with Kendall," I answered.

"Wait, did he say it exactly like that? That does not sound like anything Logan would ever say. He'd never be mean and blunt like that," James replied.

"Well no...he said he didn't want to sound mean but that he still ended up having a good time with Kendall." I responded a little reluctantly.

"There you see! He didn't mean to hurt anyone! That's not in Logan's nature. He's 15, not 7."

"Yeah...but it still hurts." I said

At that point James started making an annoying 'ooo'-ing noise. "Looks like little Carlitos is jealous!" he said, stretching the last word to add very annoying emphasis.

"I am not!" I shot back. "Now change the TV to Discovery Channel, there's a new show about bombs and stuff." That was my bad attempt at trying to change the subject. It actually worked, and I got James to be quiet and change the channel. I didn't want to sound mean, but I really didn't want to keep talking. I was feeling a bit jealous...

I stayed at James house for a while longer, watching TV and talking. It wasn't of any importance; we just joked around and goofed off. I was thankful James didn't seem too shaken up with my sudden outburst.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR'S NOTE* That last paragraph is kinda if-y. Not sure if I should delete it, ima just leave it there.

**So tell me what you think!**


	4. Well Hello Handsome

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Haven't updated in like a week! Sorry D: So please accept my apology and a chapter as a token of my gratitude :] Not as long as the first, but longer than the last! I think!

* * *

A whole month had passed since I figured out I was bi. During that month I had finally turned 15, this was the time James, Kendall, Logan, and I were all the same age. James would turn 16 in a month or so, with Kendall a month after, which made me the youngest of the group. In that month I decided that I must tell Kendall and Logan my secret. I had been close to telling Kendall multiple times, we've hung out a lot lately.

Logan was the one I hadn't spend time alone with in a while. I was pretty upset about the Chuckie Cheese incident, but kept it to myself. I was becoming even more jealous when I noticed that Logan was spending more time with James and Kendall than with me. James had told me it was because I live the farthest from him and Kendall only lived two blocks away from him with James two blocks away from there, which was 3 blocks away from my house.

I bought the idea for a few days, but I eventually went back to being a little upset. I couldn't directly go up to Logan and accuse him of not hanging out with me, he would probably get mad and avoid me purposely.

I woke up this morning earlier than usual. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I looked at myself in the mirror after towel drying my hair. I had become a little wearier at looking at myself in the morning to look for any blemishes that had started popping up here and there. Once I was pleased with not finding anything too eye catching I walked downstairs to get myself something to eat.

I opened the fridge and gazed over anything that could quickly be heated up in the microwave. Not finding anything I began raiding the cupboards. I finally settled on some cereal, grabbing a bowl from the clean side of the sink and a spoon from the cupboard. I wouldn't be scouring for food if my dad hadn't taken the Saturday shift and my mom hadn't volunteered at the Homeless Shelter along with Kendall's mom.

Once I devoured my cereal, I put everything in the sink and pulled out my phone. I texted James even though I knew he'd probably be in the middle of his "beauty sleep."

To James:

Hey, I wanna tell them today. Can I do it at ur house? It would feel alot easier with support...

Once the text sent, I made my back to my room to watch some TV. I was flicking through the sports channels when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I was surprised to see that it was a text from James, so early in the morning, even though it wasn't that early.

To Carlos:

Hey, just woke up. Jason's music woke me up :( thank god he has Saturday school for the rest if the day. And ok, we'll be home alone too, more privacy so u can tell them :) See ya in a few?

My fingered jumped on the keys typing back a reply.

To James:

Yeah, gimme a few mins to walk over

After a few minutes I made it to James house. After ringing the doorbell I was greeted by James still in his pajamas with a very bad case of bed-head. "Dude, nice hair," I teased, making my way inside.

Once he realized the mess of hair on his hair he screamed out, running towards the restroom. I followed him through his rampage, laughing the whole time. "Jamie, you do know it's just hair right?" I asked. I regretted asking when I saw the look on the pretty boy's face.

"Just hair? JUST HAIR! This not 'just hair', this is pure perfection right here! Perfection! Now say you're sorry. Now." James demanded.

I was a little confused, and taken off guard. "Um...ok. Sorry James hair, I didn't mean to be mean," I apologized.

Once inside the bathroom, I watched as James went through his hair routine. He was arguing with himself whether he should wash it or not. He decided on washing it and started doing so. Once he was done, he began towel drying it, but asked for his hair dryer to finish off.

He turned it on and pulled out his lucky comb from his pajama pants pocket. "You have that with you all the time?" I asked. He looked up from drying his hair and nodded. Once he was done with the blow dryer, he continued combing and began putting in product after product into his brown locks.

Once he finished combing it again, he looked at his mirror and said, " Well hello there gorgeous, haven't seen you in a while!"

"James you're extremely conceited, you know that?" I questioned.

"Yes I do," he answered smiling. "Now I have to go change. C'mon let's go."

We walked into his room and I jumped into his bed while he walked over to his big walk in closet. I watched him as he scanned over all the contents, pulling out a shirt from here, a pair of pants from there, and a belt from out of nowhere. He walked out of the closet over to the mirror on the other side of the room.

He started off taking off his shirt, but I quickly interrupted him. "Umm...I can leave the room if you want," I stated.

Carlos, you've already seen me naked. I don't really care anymore," he answered while continuing getting undressed.

I watched him as he removed his shirt. His four-pack dominant on his stomach, you can almost make out the abs that would give him the full six-pack he's been working hard to gain. He was only shirtless for a few seconds, pulling on his shirt. He proceeded to removing his pajama bottoms and stood there in his underwear, I tried my best not to stare but I kept failing. I breathed a sigh of relief once he put on his pair of skinny jeans.

"Hey James, you're EXTREMELY good looking," I told him smiling while he buckled his belt.

"Eyes off! I'm not you're team Carlitos, too bad," he said while chuckling. "Have you told the guys to come over yet anyway? Or are you too busy drooling over this handsomeness?"

"Again, CONCIETED," I restated. " And imam text they right now." After saying so, I took out my phone and sent them a quick text, telling them to meet me at James' house. They both replied with an agreement saying they'd get here soon. "Kay, they're on their way," I explained.

"So you ready to tell them?" James asked as he came and sat by me on the bed. I was a little uneasy while I answered.

"Well...I thought about and I really think it'd be better to tell them out front than them finding out and hating me. Except I'm extremely worried to see if they'll accept me and still be my friends. 'Cause if they don't, I don't know what I would do..." I confessed. I haven't stopped wondering what I would do if they started hating me and didn't want to be my friends. "I can't live without my three best friends."

"Don't worry Carlos," James said, coming over and putting his arm around me. "I'm almost a hundred percent sure that they'll still be your friends. And if they don't screw them, I'll still be your best friend!"

"I hope so, and thanks a lot. You're probably the best friend in the planet right now," I said giving him a hug. "One other thing though..."

"Ok, tell me." James stated after withdrawing from the hug.

"I kind of think I like Logan..."

**

* * *

**

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN! Well I'm pretty sure you all expected it. ;] I'm probably gonna cut back on James and add more Logan and Kendall, they hardly seem part of the story. :(

**I need ideas for the next chapters! I keep drawing blank. Post the ideas in the review I know you're gonna post ;D**


	5. Coming Clean

***A/N* Well hello there! Long time no see! So listened to the reviews, and a lot of you had the same idea. So I'm proud to present you with…Logan Mitchell's point of view! :D**

* * *

-Logan P.O.V.-

I received a text from Carlos asking me to go to James' house. I put down the advanced geometry book I was studying and got up from my bed to do as I was told. I was walking out of the room when I took out my phone. I searched for Kendall's name in my contacts and clicked 'Send Message'.

To Kendall:

Did u get a text 2 go to James's house?

I was walking down the stairs when I heard my message tone play. I pulled it out and read what Kendall replied.

To Logan:

Yup, im on my way there. Wanna meet up? I'll wait for u.

I nearly tripped over the last few steps while reading the text. I caught myself and regained my balance. I quickly put on my shoes that were waiting for me by the door. My mom had strict rules about shoes in the house. The less mud that entered the house, the better. Once getting them on, I responded to Kendall's message.

To Kendall:

Sure, b there in a few.

I walked outside and noticed that it was actually a pretty nice day. There was a few clouds in the sky, the sun still shone through brightly though. Everything seemed brighter and greener; yesterday it was pouring which now left everything completely refreshed. I walked out of the front yard and turned left, making my way to Kendall's.

I walked at a pretty decent pace, not feeling rushed. While on the walk, I was doing math problems in my head. I plugged in random numbers in my head, making difficult equations trying to find the solution. No matter what numbers I picked I could easily find the answers. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice I was at Kendall's until I heard him yell out "Logan!"

I quickly snapped out of my trance and turned back to catch up with Kendall coming out of the front door. "What were you thinking about that you passed my house without even noticing?" he asked.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I replied, "Math..."

Kendall looked at me and burst into laughter. "Nerd!" he exclaimed. "I thought you'd be freaking out about seeing Carlos, not math."

I cringed realizing that I'd be face to face with Carlos again. I kept myself composed and answered, "Just because I like him doesn't mean I can't control myself around him! I only get a little tongue tied..."

"Yeah, totally," he stated. "You've ignored him for like a month. Ever since you found out you liked him three weeks ago. And you ended up lying to him and told him you were at Chuckie cheese. You're welcome for telling you I worked there!" he stated. "Or else he wouldn't have bought the story. When was the last time you talked to him in person?"

We started walking at this point while I tried to think of an answer. "Well...like once," I confessed. "I still texted him though!"

"That's because you can't get tongue tied and nervous while texting. Just 'cause of your little crush doesn't mean that you can make him think that you're ignoring him. Maybe that's why he wants to talk to us!" he predicted. My face turned into one of worry, Kendall noticed and said," Don't worry, it's just a guess. And I'll be there for you."

I relaxed a little at hearing the blonde boy's words. "Thanks...a lot," I said shyly.

He smiled and responded, "That's what I'm here for."

We continued to walk, all conversations ended. The closer we got to James' house the more I began to worry. Kendall seemed to notice, grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. It helped calm the nerves knowing that Kendall was there to come to the rescue if I fumbled.

We finally arrived at James' house. Kendall gave me one more squeeze before opening the front gate to the lawn. We walked up the steps and I rang the doorbell. At first no one answered, and Kendall being as impatient as he was, began ringing the bell continuously. Finally we heard movement coming from the other side of the front door.

We were greeted by James, looking and smelling freshly groomed up. He greeted us with a quiet "Hey..." which struck me as a little odd. He usually always greeted one of us with an excited, "Dude! What's up?"

I forgot all about James' odd behavior when I saw Carlos standing behind James with the most adorable smile on his face. *Calm down Logan, just Carlos, your best friend. Nothing to worry about,* I thought to myself. I spit out a quick "Hey Carlos!" and walked in behind Kendall.

We entered the hall and started making our way towards James' room. On the way Kendall asked, "So why did we have to meet up?"

We waited for a reply, but all we got was silence. After a couple of seconds we made it to James' door. Finally a reluctant Carlos answered, "Well I've got something to tell you guys." We entered following behind a still silent James.

I finally gained enough courage to begin talking. "Umm...what do you want to tell us?" I asked nervously. Carlos made a pained face as I said this. We all sat down, Kendall and I on the couch across the bed in which Carlos and James were sitting together. A little too close for Logan's comfort. He shook off the jealousy and looked back at Carlos wanting an answer.

After a few more awkward, quiet seconds Carlos began to talk. "Well..." he started. He scooted even closer to James and held his hand, which I did NOT like. Carlos began talking again, "Please don't hate me after I say this. Please don't!"

"Carlos we would never hate you!" Kendall said. I nodded in agreement and gave him a quick smile for reassurance. "So just tell us."

Carlos gave a loud sigh and James put an arm on his back and began calming him down. "Well here goes..." After another short pause Carlos said, "Guys, I'm bisexual. I've known for about a month, James already knows. He was the first one I told."

I turned to James, then at Kendall who had the same shocked expression on his face as I did. Behind the shock, I was also ecstatic. *OH MY GOD! HE LIKES GUYS TOO! I MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM* I practically screamed in my head. "You guys..?" I heard a distant Carlos say. I looked up and dropped all happy thoughts when I saw that Carlos had begun tearing up.

"What's wrong! Why are you crying?" I asked extremely worried.

"'Cause you guys hate me now!" Carlos yelled out, now sobbing onto James' shoulder.

"I don't hate you Carlos! You're one of my best friends!" Kendall stated, standing up and making his way to the weeping boy. He pulled him into a tight hug and Carlos seemed to calm down.

"Same here!" I also stated. I got up and also gave him a hug; it lasted a little longer than it should be Carlos wasn't complaining.

"Thanks guys," Carlos said drying the tears from his eyes.

"Carlos..." I heard in the sound of James' voice. I was surprised that he was finally saying something. Carlos turned and looked at him waiting for James to continue. "Carlos I'm in love you." James said, his eyes beginning to get watery.

All the happiness from earlier drained from my body completely. *I have no chance against James* I thought before the waterworks burst through the flood gates and I left James' house and everything that had just happened. All I heard was Kendall yell out, "Logan!" in the distance.

* * *

***A/N* Sorry guys, I just had to end it there xD Looks like James gots a lil crush! :D**


	6. Barney and Friends

***A/N* Kay, hi :D How you been? I've been fine. I wrote a new chapter for you! Sorry with the super slow updates :/ I will try harder! And I'd like to thank Bone Chills cuz he's super awesome and im glad I met him on twitter, and his stories are great too! So if you have a twitter, you should follow me for random story updates and what not ;)  
this is a long author's note. Ok. Goodbye now. READ ON! And REVIEW!**

* * *

Yesterday had turned into a mess. I really thought it was going well. It was really reassuring and comforting that Kendall and Logan accept me for being bisexual. I felt happy and finally thought everything was gonna be alright. But then more confusion seemed to find it's way back to me.

_-Flashback-_

_"Carlos..." I heard James say from the spot on the bed he was sitting on. I turned toward him and nodded waiting for him to finish the sentence. His eyes began tearing as he opened his mouth to continue. "I'm in love with you."_

_After his words sunk in I realized Logan making his way out of the house at running speed. In a flash Kendall ran after him yelling out, "Logan!" as he continued running. I heard the the front door close and silence filled the empty house._

_I sat on the bed staring at the ground. I tried making sense of everything but a haze seemed to envelope my mind. I remembered that James was still sitting next to me, silently sniffling. I looked up at him and gazed directly into his eyes._

_I took a few breathes and asked, "Is this tue? You...love me?" There was an intensity in my voice which was also mixed with curiosity and maybe even some fear._

_"Yes, it's true," he answered. His eyes still watery with some tears escaping. "Ever since the day you came over when you told me about your dream...and everything else that happened. When you told me I was a good singer and was praising me, believing in me when i didn't... It felt like I could be myself around you without hiding anything."_

_I was speechless. James was my closest and best friend, I would never imagine us being anything more than friends. "James..." I started. I had no idea what to say next, it was all still overwhelming. "James I...I need to go. I'll see you later." I got off the bed composing myself and began walking out of the room._

_"Carlos!" James yelled, running towards me. "Carlos, please don't hate me! I can't live with myself if I knew I did something to make you hate me!" His tears had picked up and were now dropping at a constant pace._

_I turned and held James by the arms getting him to calm down. "James I don't hate you, I never could. I just need to be alone for a while. So please stop crying." His face seemed to cheer up a little but the sadness was still noticeable. I then turned around and left the house and made my way to my house._

_-End Flashback-_

I had spent the rest of yesterday afternoon trying to think things over. So far it hadn't gone very well. My parents suspected that something was wrong when I told them I wasn't in the mood to eat dinner. They began worrying and asking me if they needed to take me to the doctor.

I lied and told them I had a stomach ache, which led them to let me stay home from school today. It took some convincing to get my mom not to stay home from work, I really wanted to be alone for a while. After some reassuring, we settled upon her calling me frequently all day if I ever needed something.

Once she left I went to the living room and turned the television on. I knew I wouldn't be paying any attention to it, but I just needed something to break the silence. I mindlessly flipped through channel, my mind traveling in a bunch of different directions.

_James...loving me? Why?_ I asked myself. _Oh no. I shouldn't have told him about Logan. It would have saved him a lot of hurt..._

_Logan..._ My mind said. I haven't given him any thought in all of this. He's the one I'm in love with, not James. _Not James...the handsome...loving...funny James_. My mind drifted to thoughts of James, memories of him helping me and showing affection towards people. Then. I realized how easily I could love James too. _I CAN feel the same way...but what about Logan? He has all the same traits. He's also smart, he has a good head, and he always worries about me._ I argued. _Though Logan doesn't feel the same._

With all these different viewpoints, I really don't know what to do. I've loved Logan, but I can love James. And James can feel the same, he does feel that way. As for Logan, he'd probably be disgusted if I ever told him. *Why did he rub out though? He's got to have a reason for doing so right after James admitted that.*

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I took it out of the pocket expecting it to be my mom calling. I was surprised to see it was a text from Logan. "Logan texting...during school! What's that about?" I said to myself. I opened the message and read it.

To Carlos:

**Why aren't you at school today? Are u ok? I'm worried :(**

I quickly punched in a reply.

To Logan:

**Im ok. Just didn't feel like goin to school. R u ok? U left running...now Im worried.**

I clicked send and waited for a reply.

To Carlos:

**gtg. Bye.**

"He avoided the question...Now I really need to know what's happening." I ordered myself. I felt my phone vibrate again, I picked it up and hoped it was Logan replying.

I found out it was a call from my mom. I answered and tried making my voice sound like I was really sick before saying anything. "Hi mom," I said in a weak voice.

"Hey mijo, are you ok? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Better," I lied. "And I'm watching...Barney on tv." I did a double take noticing that Barney and Friends had been on for the past half hour.

I heard her laugh on the other end of the phone and then say, "Haha, how mature of you. If you need anything call me at work, there's food in the fridge if you're ok to eat. Love you, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye mom." I said before hanging up. Talking about food had me hungry, and since I didn't eat dinner last night, I went into the kitchen and heated up four corndogs to make up for yesterday's lack of food. I momentarily forgot about all the trouble with James and Logan, and just settled on my corndogs and Barney. I have to admit, it's a decent show.

* * *

***A/N* Yeah its ooook. Poor Carlitos all confused. :( ****And the barney thing was so random and out there xD  
No idea what theyre in for next chapter. I love your guy's ideas! Don't wanna hit me up here? im Theyreallygone on twitter! REVIEW!**


End file.
